The Engagement Continues
by puchan87
Summary: A 15 years old Nozomi met her fiancé for the first time, who turned out to be her very own best friend. Now they must come to terms with their true desires and overcome obstacles to ensure their happy future. Then witness how U's manage to uncover the truth. Will they find Nozomi's fiance worthy?(Adopted from FateTheArcher)
1. Chapter 1

HIYA! it's me again... So the idea of this story is from FateTheArcher's The Engagement, they have put the story for adoption and I adopted it^_^ This is actually the first Fanfic I've written but I had to wait for FateTheArcher's permission to continue the story. FateTheArcher also gave me the idea of jumping the time line, so there will be your share of Nozoeril and the rest of U's. Eri maybe a bit OOC here and so will Nozomi, but that would only be when they are alone so be aware of the fluffy. Again read at your own risk and respect the shipping... Or shippings

**I don not own Love Live nor the first few sentence of the story.**

The Engagement Ch. 1

"Ericchi?"

The blonde girl blushes brightly standing out much more in contrast to the white dress she currently wearing.

"Khorosho!?"

**(End of FateTheArcher's Words)**

**_What's going on here? Why is Ericchi here_**_?_ Nozomi thought confusedly as she continues to stare at a blushing Eri for answers.

"Ahem" her Mother cough to get everyone's attention "Nozomi as I was saying YOUR FATHER" Nozomi swears she can see her mother mentally strangling her father "seem to have forgotten to mention that you are a girl nor did he bother to ask Ayase-san for his child's gender."

Nozomi's eyes went wide as she process the information "Wait, are you saying that Ericchi is…"

"Yes" Her mother said "Eri-chan is the person you're engaged to" Nozomi stares at Eri as her cheeks slowly turns a deep shade of pink

"hahaha…. Hi Nozomi…." Eri awkwardly smiles and shyly waves at Nozomi.

"B.. B… But that can't be Erichi and I are….." Nozomi stutters as she tries to form coherent words

"Yes we're all aware of the situation Nozomi-chan" her father said as he rubs his forehead trying to think of a solution that will not have him killed by his beloved wife. "For now since you and Eli-chan seem to know each other, would you mind taking her and Arisa-chan to your room while we…. Discuss your engagement."

"Erichika, Arisa-chan go on ahead and follow Nozomi-chan" Eri's mother said, somehow both of Eri's parents are taking the news of engagement quite well, but of course Eri knew better. She could sense that her mother is about ready to beat her father to death for the foolish engagement. Her father was quietly sweat-dropping well aware of the killing intent directed at him.

"Yes Mother" Eri replied as she stood holding Arisa's hand and they waited for Nozomi to take the lead.

Nozomi looked at her mother for approval; when she saw it she stood up and walked to her room with Eri and Arisa behind her.

Nozomi's room is quite spacious; her bed is at the left corner of the room, with light purple pillow and matching sheet. The closet is just at the foot of her bed, a window across the door, and a study table on the right of it, with a book shelf. In the middle of the room is a small coffee table with a square carpet below it.

Nozomi walked strait to her bed and sat at the edge she waited patiently for Eri and Arisa to enter. When they did they sat around the coffee table. The room was quiet and no one dared to talk, though Nozomi wanted to discuss the whole thing to Eri she wasn't so sure if it was appropriate to discuss around Arisa.

"Arisa you haven't introduce yourself to Nozomi you know" Eri said as she encourage Arisa to introduce herself Nozomi.

"H... Hello Nozomi-Onee-san my name is Ayase Arisa" Arisa said as she blush.

**_Wahhh she's so cute like a mini Ericchi_** Nozomi thought "I'm toujou Nozomi, it's nice to meet you Arisa-chan" she smiles sweetly at Arisa

"Aaahhh Nozomi-Onee-san is really pretty, Onee-san lucky to marry Nozomi-Onee-san" Arisa bluntly announce unaware of the current predicament.

"A… Arisa!" Eris said as she blushes madly with the mention of her marriage with Nozomi. She Glanced at Nozomia and she sees that the said girl is blush as much as she is. "Mou… don't just say things like that…."

"Eh… Doesn't Onee-san think Nozomi-Onee-san is pretty?" Arisa Asked innocently unknowingly pushing Eri to an embarrassing situation.

"I…I... Well… you…. See…" Eri stutters as she struggle to answer Arisa's innocent question. She heard a giggle come from her side and she sees Nozomi laughing at her. "Mou… Nozomi it's not funny you know" She pouts.

Nozomi continued to giggle, then took a deep breathed until she knew she could speak properly "I'm sorry Ericchi it's just that's the second time today that I've ever seen you struggle for words, Ericchi is just so cute~"

"Mou….. I wish you wouldn't tease me so much" Eri complains though the small smile on her face contradicted her protest. Eri and Nozomi stared at each other with the small smile on their faces both of had the same thought _**I'm glad that it's you.**_

* * *

><p>Nozomi walked home and she sighed for the 5th time after being interrogated about her mystery fiancé by the members of U's she was finally saved by Umi who decided that practice would be over for the day. Nozomi cursed herself for forgetting to take off her engagement ring. <strong><em>We kept it a secret for two years now they know….<em>**She sighed yet again **_well at least they don't know who my fiancé is, I need to talk to Ericchin about this_**

"Nozomi!" came from a distance, once Nozomi look up she caught sight of the very person she was just thinking of, her fiancé.

Eri ran up to Nozomi and gently embraced the girl "I've been waiting for you, How was practice?"

"Ericchi what are you doing here? I thought you have a business arrangement with Otou-san? And practice was fine I guess" Nozomi questioned as she returned the embrace.

"Hmm… I finished my work early so I could accompany you home. You sound like you're not happy to see me." Eri pouts as she shows her childish side to Nozomi.

"It's not like that Ericchi I was just wondering, mou… Ericchi can be such a child sometimes~~" Nozomi said slightly giggling at Eri's antics.

"I can't help it I always feel comfortable around Nozomi and I just let my guard down" Eri admit as she intertwine hers and Nozomi's hand and lead them to Nozomi's apartment. They silently walked together with smiles on their faces.

"By the way, what happened during practice" Eli questioned as they walk

-Nishikino House-

"Ahem! Okay! Let's begin this meeting!" Nico said as she gathers the attention of everyone in the living room.

"Why did we have to do this at my house" Maki complains as she twirls a strand of her hair on her finger. "This would look weird in front of my parents"

"T….T…..THIS IS BIG NEWS!" Hanayo screams "AN IDOLS SECRET ROMANCE CAN BE SCANDALOUS!" Hanayo begun to hyperventilate at the thought of news and scandals about Nozomi and her secret boyfriend.

"Kayo-chi it's okay calm down nya" as rin attempted to calm her childhood friend she turns to maki who offeres water to Hanayo. "Maki-chan don't you care who Nozomi-chan's boyfriend is nya?" Rin question as she stares expectantly at Maki who just look away. Truth be told Maki is really concern, Nozomi has been a great friend and there was no way she would let some jerk date Nozomi.

"That's right Nozomi-chan has always taken care of us!" Honoka shouts "We need to find out who this guy is and make sure that he is good enough for Nozomi-chan!"

"E…. Everyone please calm down... We should just stay out of this" Umi blush madly as she tries to rid her mind of the image of Nozomi doing romantic activities with a boy. "T… T... These kinds of things are embarrassing!"

"ahhh Umi-chan!" Kotori tries to calm her childhood friend

"Maybe we should just ask Nozomi-chan or Eri-chan she probably knows something, they are bestfriends" Maki suggest and everyone just stared at her as if she grew a third head. "What?"

"Ahem… that won't work" Umi said as she finally calmed down from her previews episode. "Nozomi refused to tell us anything during practice, so it'll be pointless to ask her again and if we ask Eri she might tell Nozomi what we're up to." What Umi said made sense to everyone and the risk of telling Eri is too high, not to mention the possibility of being "punish" by Nozomi. Everyone shivers at the thought of Nozomi's "Washi-Washi"

"So, now what are we going to do?" Kotori ask disappointed. The room went quiet as everyone thinks of a plan that can help them find out who Nozomi's boyfriend is.

"We don't have a choice" Nico said in a rather serious tone as the room seem to dim "You don't mean!?" Honoka questions surprise at Nico's implication. "Yes I mean. That" Nico said in a serious tone, everyone gasps, but nods afterwards knowing Nico's idea would be the only option they had.

"I have bad feeling about this" Umi mumbles to herself.

Ch. 1 END

There! so again how is it? give me some input about the story. Again let me know of any grammar mistakes and I'll try to fix them.

Oh and I suggest you read FateTheArcher Original story and read the side notes as well, because I will be following them. Updates may slow down since it's the end of the semester. Thanks for reading everyone!


	2. Chapter 2

**I DON'T OWN LOVE LIVE**

Engagement Ch. 2

-After school-

"NOZOMI-CHAN, ERI-CHAN!" the overly energetic leader of U's yells as she runs down the hall to catch her two senpai.

"Honoka! How many time do I have to tell you no running in the hall" Eri scolds "you're the School council president you need to set an example for everyone"

"Hee… Hee… sorry Eri-chan"

"Well just be sure to remember that fr…."

"What did you need Honoka-chan" Nozomi quickly interrupts Eri before she could continue her long lecture on proper behavior as a Role Model.

"AH that's right, I was here to tell you both that practice is canceled today" she exclaims "N…. Nico-chan said she needs to study for her entrance exams….. Umi-chan has kyudo, aaaaaand Maki-chan said she has an appointment with her father… Right that's what they said" Honoka explains carefully hoping that Nozomi and Eli would not caught on her lie

"Ah I see, that maybe for the best then" Eri agrees completely oblivious to Honoka's lie. Nozomi on the other hand notice something weird about Honoka's explanation, it seems unlikely of Nico to study on her own. Regardless Nozomi decided to ignore it, hoping that Nico has finally taken her school work seriously.

"Ah w…. well then I better go Kotori-chan must be waiting for me" Honoka quickly excuse herself and dashed away from the two senior who stared at her retreating back.

"Well looks like we have the rest of the day to ourselves Nozomi" Eri says sweetly melting Nozomi's poor little heart. She leans closer to Nozomi "Shall we go on a date _My Cute Little Tanuki_?" She whispers so only Nozomi can hear her.

Nozomi could only nod meekly as she blushes madly at Eri's bluntness and affection.

From a distance a certain ginger's foot steps can be heard as she yet again runs in the hallway.

-Clubroom-

"I'm back!" Honoka slams the door open, successfully obtaining the attention of every member of U's "Is everyone ready!?" She exclaims "I saw Nozomi-chan and Eli-chan head to the school gate! They're going to leave soon!" Honoka panics examining every member of U's

"We're ready, Here just put this on Honoka-chan" Nico hands Honoka a pair of glasses, a brown trench coat and white doctor's mask.

"What! This is my disguise!? Everybody else's disguise looks cool!" Honoka complains as she examines the clothes given to her and what everyone else is wearing. Each member of U's wore different disguise. Umi's clothes made her appear like a business women. It consist of a pencil skirt, a button-up shirt and a blazer over it. Nico wore her special Poop costume. Rin was dress as a Chinese man with a pair of round sunglasses. Hanayo may have worn the worse disguise of them all she simply wore a pair of glass with swirly lens connected to an obviously fake nose and mustache. Kotori looked suspicious, but she didn't stood out too much she's only wearing a pull up jacket, her hood is up to conceal her ash-color hair and a simple skirt paired with knee high socks. Maki…. Well Maki refused to wear a disguise, so she stickled to her school uniform and right now Maki questions Honoka's definition of cool.

"D…. Do…. Do I have to wear these clothes?" Umi asked shyly "…It's so emberassing" Kotori is at the side patting herself on the back for forcing Umi to wear the disguise, her "**Umi-chan Onegai**" never fails her!

"We don't have time for any of that nonsense! Put that on while we catch up to them Honoka!" Nico argues as she leads the group out of the clubroom and proceed to begin "**Operation Stalk Nozomi and Find Out Who Her Mysterious Boyfriend IS"** And Honoka could do nothing but comply and grumble incoherent complains about her somewhat normal disguise.

On their way out of the School grounds the seven members of U's have easily spotted Nozomi and Eri walking together. As they follow Nozomi and Eri bystanders were glancing and talking about the odd group hiding behind random objects. It was really a wonder how Nozomi and Eri had miss them, perhaps they were to focus on each other's presence.

"Nico nya their saying something!" Rin Exclaim closely observing the two girls

"Shh… Rin they're going to hear us!" Nico shouts in a hushed tone. Trying to make up the words that left each girls lips.

"Nico-chan are you trying to read their lip!?" Honoka wonders "What are they saying!?"

"SHUT UP HONOKA I CAN'T CONCENTRATE" Nico screams successfully getting the attention of every bystander and the two girls. Lucky the group quickly reacts and hid behind the closes things they can find.

"….." Nozomi stared at two guys who is standing to close to each other and they seem to be giving Nozomi a very uncomfortable smile.

"Nozomi what's wrong?" Nozomi was pulled out of her thought by Eri

"Ah, it's nothing Ericchi…." Nozomi said "Let's part ways here okay?

Eri nods and headed to opposite directions.

Meanwhile Honoka and Maki let out a sigh of relief, the two guys they were hiding behind ran away as quickly as they can. "Pheww… That was a close call right Maki-chan" Honoka said as she laughs.

"…." Maki was blushing from the close distance she and Honoka had, It wasn't like she dislikes being close to the girls. It just made her feel weird and it's unfamiliar for her. "I didn't need you help" She turned away from Honoka and started to twirl a lock of her hair.

"WE'RE LOSING NOZOMI-CHAN!" Hanayo shout as she begins to run toward Nozomi's direction.

"Let's go nya!" Rin followed after her childhood friend.

"Umi-chan come on!" Kotori took hold of Umi's hand and dragged the poor girl away.

"OI! You two we need to go!" Nico told the two girls who stayed standing at side.

"AH! Right!" Honoka agrees "Let's go Maki-chan?" She offers her hand to Maki who shyly reached for it and ran together with Honoka.

"Onee-san I'm Hungry. Can I get something to eat?" Arisa asked her sister, who finally awoke from the trance she was placed in while staring at Nozomi's mesmerizing emerald eyes.

"AH! Yea… Sure…. Umm… Nozomi where can we get food?" Eri questions as she has no idea where the closest convenient store is.

"Oh right it's about time dinner gets started" Nozomi agrees finally realizing the time; it seems like the discussion with their parents had taken more time that it seems. "I'll let Mama know" She says as she gets up from her sit and head straight outside.

Nozomi could hear her parents speak to Eri's , though she couldn't really make up what they were saying. At some point Nozomi believes she heard the words "Lawyer" "Nullifies" and "Permanent" somehow those words doesn't seem too good. As Nozomi reach the Living room where the parents are, her suspicions were confirmed. In the Living room sat Nozomi's and Eri's parents who looks dejected, Though her Mama and Eir's Mother seemed more like furious.

"Mama?" Nozomi called out obtaining the adults attention. "Is everything okay?"

"Ah… Nozomi-chan, no everything is fine, we just need to speak to you and Eri" Nozomi's Mother said as she tries her best to smile for her darling daughter. "Did you need Something?" Of course Nozomi knew everything was not okay, but she figured her parents will tell her when the time is right.

"Arisa-chan said she was hungry should I prepare dinner?" She asked changing the topic.

"AH! That's right I should prepare dinner. Will you be staying for dinner Ayase-san" Her Mama questions the other parents.

"Ah we wouldn't want to impose on you too much" Eri's Mother exclaim not wanting to over step their welcome.

"Non-sense we will be a family soon" Nozomi's Papa's words brought a bright blush on Nozomis face and a very distress sound from both Mothers. By this point Nozomi's and Eri's father are gradually accepting the marriage.

"So Ericchi and I are really getting married" Nozomi asked blushing from her own words she quickly avoided any kind of eye contact.

"I'm afraid so Nozomi… The engagement is bounded by a contract and there are terms in order to nullify them." Nozomi's mother explains to her child "As long as the terms are not met the engagement is permanent, that's what the lawyer has told us."

"What are the terms?" Eri questions from behind Nozomi, she had gone out of Nozomi's room to see what was keeping the girl. She did not expect to hear this discussion though, when she finally had enough of it she decided to come out of the shadow and voice out her own thoughts.

"Erichika… Now is not the time to discuss this" Eri's father stated, wanting to end the discussion for now "We will give you answers, but for now let's satisfy our stomachs"

"BUT FATHER-!"

"Ericchi" Nozomi called out stopping Eri from whatever protest she may have. "Let's respect their decision for now okay?"

"Nozomi…." Eri looked at Nozomi for a few seconds until she finally looked away admitting defeat. For now she would let it go, yet she could not understand how the girl can simply shy away from voicing her own opinion. Especially to matters like this, was Nozomi truly this selfless or was she just scared to speak up to her parents.

"Alright I'll prepare dinner" Nozomi's mother announced standing from her sit "Nozomi would you mind buying some refreshments from the store?"

"Not at all Mama" Nozomi replies happy to oblige to her Mother's request.

**_Nozomi…. _**Eri quietly stare at Nozomi's retreating back.

"Erichika" Her Mother calls "Why don't you accompany Nozomi I'm sure she'll need some help" To this Eri smiled and vigorously nod to her Mothers request, silently thanking her for the alone time she can have with Nozomi. And so she ran to the front door in order to catch up with Nozomi who was already putting her shoes on.

"Eh… Ericchi?" Nozomi question as she watch Eri slip her feet into her shoes.

"Mother told me to accompany you" she replied.

"You don-"

"It's fine" Eri cuts her off "Besides we have something to talk about and this chance is as good as any" Eri continues, her face obtains a tint of pink and so did Nozomi's. It would appear that even the slightest mention of their Marriage can bring a nice shade of red on their faces.

"Yeah" was the only word Nozomi could utter.

The walk to the store was awkward neither girl didn't know how to start the conversation, they've never dated anyone before and now they were suddenly engaged to one another. No one talked, silences was the only company they had for the whole trip, they were half way back to Nozomi's apartment when Nozomi suddenly realized something. "AH! I FORGOT!" she exclaim surprising Eri at the process.

"Eh? What did you forget?" Eri question.

"M… M… Melon soda…" Nozomi mumbled disappointed at herself for forgetting her favorite drink. "Mama probably sent me to go, because she knew there was none in the frigs" she pouts as she continue to walk to her apartment.

**_AH… I didn't know Nozomi can be this cute_** She thought as she watched Nozomi's slouched figure continue to walk. "We could go back and get some we still have time" she announced Nozomi visibly perked up at Eri' words "Really we can?" She asked excitedly

Eri couldn't hold her laughter any longer, so she giggled "Yes we don't have anything they need for the food, so we should be fine" Eri quickly answered to not anger the girl for laughing at her.

Another trip to the convenient store for a bottle of Melon cream soda resulted to an adorably happy Nozomi. Eri couldn't help, but smile as she watched the girl. **_Nozomi is indeed cute, and she is quite well develop for a-_** Eri blushed at her own thoughts, clearly surprised that she had looked at her friend in such manner.

"Ericchi?" Nozomi noticed Eris burning face and it quickly worried her "Are you okay?"

"I…. I'M FINE!" Eri quickly answered walking ahead of Nozomi, but she stopped and turned back to Nozomi who gave her curious look. "Nozomi are you okay with marrying me?" Eri asked in her utmost serious tone, her face was still blushing but she tried her best to ignore it.

Eri's question surprise Nozomi, but she quickly recollect her composure "I'm fine with it" Nozomi answered with a slight smile on her face

"You're lying" Eri stated "Tell me the truth Nozomi, I won't be angry. You don't have to hide yourself"

Nozomi's eyes widen in shock was she really that obvious, or was it just Eri who could easily figure her out. "I… don't know Ericchi… all I know is that I'm not ready…" she cast her sights to the ground "A… A… Andwearen'tevendating!" Nozomi quickly said blushing at her own statement.

It was quiet for a while, when Nozomi dared look at Eri what she saw surprised her, Eri had an honest smile on her face. "I'm glad you told me that Nozomi." Eri approached her and engulfed Nozomi in a warm loving hug. "When your with me you don't need to hide anything."

Nozomi was speechless she didn't know what to say, all she could do was blush and return Eri's embrace.

"We'll find a way to get out of this engagement." Eri stated.

End Ch.2

Soooo... chapter 2 yay! As usual I apologize for any mistake and if you point them out I'll try to correct them. And thank you all of reading the story its a real motivation when I see people actually taking the time to read my story. So thanks and in case you guys don't know what melon soda is you have to try it! it is absolutely delicious, It's my favorite drink! anyways thanks for reading again, until next time^_^


End file.
